


A Direct Line to Green Arrow

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is still hunting The Hood, and she thinks Felicity is her best lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quentin had told Laurel about Felicity Smoak by accident. That’s to say, he didn’t even know he had told her. He’d been trying to convince Laurel that the vigilante, now calling himself Green Arrow, wasn’t all bad. She’d scoffed, her determination to bring him to justice undeterred.

That’s when he mentioned that Green Arrow had friends. Good people who believed in his cause, and who helped him. She’d recalled her father telling her about a girl who he suspected had a tie to the vigilante months ago. Somehow she’d forgotten. Knowing he wouldn’t give her the name, she went through all his old files, looking for any statement or report.

She found it.  _Felicity Smoak. Possible associate of the vigilante known as The Hood._

The name sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it. She used her resources with the police department to look up information on her. She was surprised to find that she worked in the IT Department of Queen Consolidated. That’s when she was able to place the name. Oliver had introduced them, at the club. Felicity had been setting up his internet.

Her stomach turned with the knowledge that someone close to Oliver could be working with the criminal she blamed for Tommy’s death. How would Oliver feel? Laurel wasn’t sure how he felt about Green Arrow, truthfully. They hadn’t discussed him at length since Tommy’s death.

Regardless, Felicity was her one current lead on Green Arrow. She needed to talk to her.

When she arrived at Queen Consolidated and asked for Felicity Smoak, they directed her to Oliver’s office. She hesitated slightly, not wanting to involve Oliver until she needed to. She couldn’t afford to put speaking with Felicity off though. The longer she waited, the farther away from catching the vigilante she found herself. _  
_

The elevator doors opened, and Laurel immediately spotted the woman she’d come to see. She was sitting behind Oliver’s assistant’s desk.

Felicity looked up at her as she heard her heels click on the hard ground. Her eyes widened in surprise, and looked quickly to Oliver’s office. He was on the phone, looking out the window.

Felicity put on her best smiled and stood to greet Laurel.

"Hello, Ms. Lance. Mr. Queen is currently on a business call, but I can let him know your here if you wouldn’t mind waiting."

Laurel wondered when Felicity had become Oliver’s assistant as she looked her over for some tell tale sign she was aiding and abetting a criminal. All she saw was a beautiful, capable woman. Someone she could imagine being friends with, if the circumstances were different.

"I’m not here to see Oliver", Laurel responded, putting on the air of formality that she adopted while conducting business. "I came to speak with you, Ms. Smoak."

"Me!?", Felicity exclaimed. She looked towards Oliver again through the glass walls. He was still faced away from her on the phone. Laurel felt vindicated that Felicity seemed nervous. Obviously, she had something to hide.

Laurel nodded. “Yes. I’d like to speak with you regarding your association with the vigilante known as Green Arrow.”

Felicity opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Laurel realized suddenly that a Queen Consolidated hallway was probably not the best place to conduct the interview.

"I’d like to arrange a time to speak with you."

Felicity nodded mutely. “Alright”, she said quietly, when she found her voice. “I’m free tomorrow, after 3.”

Laurel smiled successfully. “That’s perfect”, she confirmed as she pulled a business card out of her purse. “Please meet me at my offices at that time.”

Felicity took the card, and looked it over. She swallowed thickly, but met Laurel’s eyes determined. “I will. Thank you for stopping by, Ms. Lance.”

Laurel understood the clear dismissal, and as she had accomplished what she had come to do, she turned and walked away. She glanced at Oliver as she did, and found him watching her anxiously.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think this is a good idea", Oliver said for the hundredth time. 

Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I know you don't, but I don't see an alternative. She isn't going to let this go. Not until I prove that there's nothing there." 

Oliver sighed, frustrated by the situation. Laurel was never supposed to find out about Felicity's connection the Arrow. No one was. He wanted to be upset at Detective Lance, but it wasn't his fault his daughter was so perceptive and stubborn. Or maybe it was. Either way, Laurel suspected Felicity was involved with the vigilante, and she was determined to take him down. 

Felicity slide her purse over her shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine. I'll see you later."

Felicity arrived at Laurel's office at 3:15, and the woman at the front desk told her to take a seat in the lobby. She didn't have to wait long. Laurel swept into the room a few minutes later, with a professional smile and a firm handshake.

"Thank you for coming, Ms.  Smoak ", she said, turning to escort Felicity  back to her office. 

"No problem", Felicity replied, the butterflies in her stomach making her voice wobble. She kicked herself for that. She didn't want to be nervous; There was no reason to be nervous. All she had to do was lie. Detective Lance didn't include any actual details about her involvement with Oliver- with the Arrow- in his reports. Just speculation.

"Please, take a seat", Laurel instructed, as she sat behind her rather large and intimidating desk. Felicity swallowed roughly and sat down gently, gripping her purse in her lap.

Laurel looked her over appraisingly. She'd looked into Felicity. Graduated from MIT, recruited by Queen Consolidated (along with a dozen other prominent businesses), moved up the ranks in the company fairly quickly. She had been Oliver's executive assistant for just over a month. Why Oliver chose an IT tech to be his executive assistant, she didn't know. She didn't need to hear the gossip to know there must be some, though. Felicity was gorgeous, and she had a endearing quality about her. She may not have been the kind of girl Oliver would have gone for before, but he'd change a lot since he'd been home. Laurel didn't really know what his type was anymore. Regardless, Felicity was working with the vigilante. Or, she hoped she was. If so, this would be Laurel's first real lead.

"How long have you been in contact with the vigilante?" No use beating around the bush, and Laurel figured it was best to be aggressive and try to catch Felicity off guard.

"I haven't!", Felicity said, her voice squeaking. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she exhaled, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry", she continued, as she opened them. "This whole situation is just a little overwhelming. I know you're father \- Detective Lance- suspected me of working with the vigilante, but he realized I wasn't after he questioned me. I'm not really sure why now you think I am."

Laurel narrowed her eyes. "The vigilante is dangerous, Ms.  Smoak ", she tried to reason with her. "He's a murderer."

"No, he's not", Felicity blurted, before she could stop herself. "I just mean, he doesn't seem so bad. I know he's done things, things that shouldn't be condoned, but he's also helped people. Most of the city sees him as a hero."

"Is that why you're helping him? Because you think he's a hero?" Laurel tried to keep her voice even, but she was having trouble keeping her mind from drifting to the memory of  Tommy's lifeless body, trapped under rubble as the vigilante ran the other way.

"I'm saying that's why I would help him, if he asked." Felicity gathered her courage and stood, sliding her purse back over her shoulder. "But he hasn't. I don't know the vigilante, Ms. Lance."

Laurel watched Felicity walk away. She didn't believe her. 


End file.
